


Open Communications

by obstinatrix



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: I apologise for the embarrassing plotlessness in this fic. It was written for thest_xi_kinkmeme, for this prompt: 'Kirk/Spock - On an away mission, they have to have...relations and Uhura has to tell them what to do.' It is accordingly ridiculous. Originally postedhere.





	Open Communications

Title: Open Communications  
Feedback: Here, please!  
Disclaimer: None of the characters herein belong to me  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock/(Uhura), Kirk/Spock/Uhura implied  
Rating: Very, very NC-17. This is just sex, guys. Dirty sex and bad language from everyone except Spock.  
Summary: I apologise for the embarrassing plotlessness in this fic. It was written for the [](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/) meme, for this prompt: 'Kirk/Spock - On an away mission, they have to have...relations and Uhura has to tell them what to do.' It is accordingly ridiculous. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/379.html?thread=979579#t979579).

I'm sure that many of the interested parties have already read it, so I apologise if you're seeing it again, but I wanted to have a record of it here.

"So, let me get this straight." Uhura's voice cracked with scepticism in a way that had nothing whatever to do with the transmitter. Kirk sighed, anticipating dissent and, naturally, blame.

"How much more clearly can I put it, Lieutenant? I can hear you getting ready to lay into me about this. It's not my goddamn fault! But _apparently_ , according to the guy with the hairy face, it's the only way to break this fucking bubble - which, by the way, is rapidly running out of fucking _air_ \- and your pointy-eared _boy_ friend has no fucking _clue_ what to fucking _do_!"

Spock eyed his Captain warily. "If I may, Captain - "

"No, you fucking well may not!" Kirk narrowed his eyes. "Lieutenant, are you going to give this bastard his orders, or or you gonna leave us to die of oxygen deprivation? Because we can't beam out till we get out of here, and we can't get out of here apparently until somebody comes." Kirk snatched a breath, and rushed on. "And, hey, at this point I'm willing to try anything, so if the choice is that one of us gets fucked or we're both fucked anyway I'm ready to start fucking, but _he_ \- " Kirk jabbed Spock pointedly in the chest, mindless of Uhura's inability to see the gesture - "is pleading ignorance. So - "

"You want me to tell my boyfriend how to seduce you." Uhura sounded as if she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and had gone for a little gentle madness instead. A sigh. "Spock? Are you there?"

Spock cleared his throat. "Here, Lieutenant."

"Do you have an opinion on this?"

"The idea was my own, Lieutenant," Spock replied levelly. "I am all in favour of extricating both myself and the Captain from our current predicament by any means possible, but I am afraid that, although my knowledge of human female anatomy has been greatly enhanced of late, I lack sufficient corresponding knowledge of the male - "

" - because he doesn't even fucking _masturbate_ \- " Kirk broke in, in exasperation -

" - to adequately complete the task appointed," Spock finished smoothly, heedless of his Captain's interruption.

"And did I mention we're running out of air?" Kirk put in.

Uhura took a deep breath, and then seemed to reach a decision. "Okay...well - try not to pant too much, I guess," she advised, her voice a little strained, but otherwise resigned.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Kirk demanded, his tone lightening immediately.

"Spock," came Uhura's voice, firmly, ignoring Kirk's question. "You don't sound near enough to Kirk for this to work at the moment, so..." She sighed. "Both of you lie down. Next to each other, obviously," she added.

Shuffling sounds. Uhura gave them a moment and then said, "Okay?"

"Okay," echoed Spock. "How shall I proceed?"

Surreal, Uhura thought, didn't even begin to cover this. But her training had been excellent, and when the lives of other crew members were endangered, personal emotional difficulties - not to mention any boggling at the oddities of life in Deep Space - could not be permitted to enter into the equation. You just had to be like Spock about it and do the logical thing.

"Spock," she said again, "I want you to kiss him, okay? Just kiss him the way you kiss me."

A moment's pause, and then Spock's voice: "Achieved, Lieutenant."

Uhura frowned slightly. She thought for a moment, and then said - "Okay - Spock? I know you just want to keep me updated, and everything, and that's great, but - I don't think you can do this right if you keep stopping after everything I say to tell me you've got it. It's not a twelve-step process. So, look - I'll just talk, and you do, okay? Don't say anything and don't stop until you're out of there. You got that?"

"Affirmative," returned Spock swiftly. Uhura closed her eyes for a moment, and began.

"Kiss him like you kiss me, just like that. Go on kissing him. Slowly - he's got to get excited, and if I know anything about Jim Kirk it's that he's a manwhore, so it shouldn't take too long, but on the other hand I kinda think he likes the ladies, so you're gonna have to give him some extra to make up for that. Bite his lower lip. Run your hands through his hair a bit, and down his neck. Stroke your tongue over his."

Wet sounds, the unmistakeable soft damp slide of mouth over mouth, drifted across time and space to Uhura's ears. The mouthpieces really were miracles of modern science. She cleared her throat.

"Okay - Jim? Lick his throat. He likes that. Catch his earlobe in your teeth and worry it a bit. And then - I guess you'll have to stop for a minute but it might be easier if you just got naked now and got it over with, okay? I'll give you a minute."

Fumbling. The rustle of cloth over skin, over hair; the soft blunt sound of uniforms falling to the ground, boots being kicked unceremoniously out of the way (by Kirk, Uhura presumed.) Then the slide of hot skin on hot skin, and a lick, and a gentle, throaty whimper Uhura recognised.

It was getting a little hard to breathe, for some reason. Uhura gave them another beat. "Okay, got that? Good. Now, go on kissing. Just - go on kissing, but run your hands over each other. Spock - slide your hands up and down his sides, over his hips. Jim - " a pause - "okay: run your hands down his back, slowly - and grip his, um - grip his butt." Uhura struggled for dignity, but it was getting a little difficult. "And press him down against you, so his - "

" _Fuck_!" Jim, breathless; an answering groan from Spock. Uhura's pulse beat a little faster in her throat.

" _Good_ ; like that. Okay: Jim? Sort of - knead him there for a bit, and lick his throat. Bite him a little, if you want. Now slip your hand down a bit further and between - "

Rutting sounds; a definite rocking, thrusting sound; Spock's hips rocking into Jim's, canted up to meet him. Whimpers. And then, abruptly, a sharper whimper. A tingle had begun in the pit of Uhura's belly. She tried pointedly to ignore it.

"Spock," she resumed, a little hoarsely, but determined. "Push his thighs apart. I want you to rub yourself between them. Rub against his stomach. He should be leaking. I want you to rub the - the wet from you over your, your cock - " Uhura's face was burning, but she pressed on - "and the wet from him against his - you know - his hole, I guess. With your fingers. Just one finger at first - circle it. Circle it until he relaxes against you and you should be able to push inside."

" _Fuck_!" Kirk again; louder this time; and then "Spock! _Jesus_ fucking _Christ_ \- "

Kirk's whimpering was suddenly constant, a thin, reedy persistent noise through which Uhura found it a little difficult to think. And not because it was turning her on, either. Not at _all._

Spock was rocking, now; she could hear it. It sounded as if he were rubbing himself against Kirk's balls, maybe; smearing himself between Kirk's legs. Kirk was gasping and jerking and crying out softly, like a wounded animal; and all the time, Spock's clever fingers were working him open, exactly as Uhura had instructed him. For a moment, she sat frozen. Then

"Uhura!"

Kirk's voice cut clear through the definite tingle in her clit. She struggled to pay attention, to drag herself back to the obscene ludicrousness that was this reality.

"Uhura, for fuck's sake take pity on a poor man and tell him to fuck me!"

 _Oh._ The Captain's words sent a spike of arousal through her so sharp and sudden she was afraid she might have made an audible sound. She struggled for words. "Okay, Spock - do as he tells you, Spock. Fuck him. Press his knees up - up to your shoulders. Position yourself at his, his entrance." Breathless, now. "Press yourself into him. Slowly at first - wait for him to make room for you. He will, if you just - "

A moan from Kirk, low at first, increasing in pitch and volume until it ended in a sharp cry. Underneath, the deeper resonance of Spock's gasp as he sheathed himself in his Captain. Uhura took another deep breath. "

" - just go _carefully_. Until he's ready for you to move and then you move, Spock, okay; you move in him like you're moving in me; you fuck him and fuck him - that's it - just fuck him until he's whimpering, Spock; keep at it - "

Her voice was beginning to thin, to go husky and rough at the edges, and she knew it, but somehow she was past caring. Somewhere along the way - with the sounds they were making, the whimpers and the gasps and the slide of skin on skin - the idea of her boyfriend fucking that womaniser the Captain had become unfuckingbelievably _hot_. She only wished she could see it. Suddenly, it was kinda everything she wanted for Spock to fuck the Captain until he _screamed_.

It sounded as if they were getting to that part without too much assistance from Uhura, now. Kirk was breathless, gasping; panting and moaning and writhing underneath Spock, saying incoherent fragments like " _fuck_ " and " _Jesus_ like that like that" and " _Spock_ you fucking _god_." Spock was thrusting, panting with exertion; rocking and thrusting and ohgod moaning now as well and Uhura moaned as well and slipped a hand into her panties.

"Fuck - Fuck - _nnngh_ Spock that's it right there right _there_ just _fuck_ me - "

Kirk's voice rose to an incandescent plea; Uhura's fingers moved in quick tiny circles over her clit, slipping through wetness and sinking into heat. Spock made _"oh - oh - oh - "_ sounds, biting at Kirk's throat to muffle himself and then giving up and doing it again. He was getting louder. Kirk had stopped saying words. It sounded almost as if he were crying.

Uhura listened, desperate; fingers fucking rapidly into her own slick heat as she waited on a razor's edge for the earthshattering end of it.

And then she remembered. Spock was waiting on her orders.

She took a deep, rasping breath; summoned her last reserves of self-control. Then, "Come for me, boys," she breathed, deep and throaty and full of sex. "Come until you fucking _scream_."

It was enough. Spock thrust a final few times into Kirk's hot smooth waiting body, and then everything was a frenzy of sound that seemed to be taxing the transmitter, Kirk throwing back his head hard enough that Uhura heard its contact with the ground, and letting rip a wild yell of something like triumph as Spock shouted his completion into the hollow of his Captain's throat.

"Oh," panted Uhura. "Oh - oh - _oh_ \- " Her fingers moved frantically. She was no longer listening to the transmitter. She was no longer particularly interested in anything except the rising euphoria; the metallic taste of snatched air in the back of her throat.

"Yes!" Kirk yelled, after a moment, or two, or three. "Yes! Fucking _did_ it; the bastard thing's gone. Can we get beamed, now?"

Uhura screwed her eyes shut. _Ignore him ignore him ignore him_. She was panting, desperate; whimpering and gasping and fucking into herself urgently.

"...Uhura?"

She was never sure, afterwards, what she said when she came, but Spock and the Captain both looked at her a bit oddly afterwards, back on the ship. She wondered what they knew.

She wondered what it might have felt like, to be in the middle of all that hot young masculine musky ferocity, that slippery furious thrusting in the dirt.

She wondered how soon she could ask for a rerun, Now With Added Uhura.

***


End file.
